


杀死一颗心脏

by milku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milku/pseuds/milku





	杀死一颗心脏

//  
        正常的心跳是每分钟60至100次。  
        徐明浩合上书，在日记里用一行小字写到:  
        "我的心脏好像坏掉了。"

        坏掉的心脏里住进了一道惊雷。

//  
        他的韩语不是很好。  
        在访谈和节目中，徐明浩总是眨着眼睛努力听懂成员们说的话，时而附和着点点头。这个国家对他来说还比较陌生，语言的障碍使他更容易把自己的软肋藏着掖着。在寥寥的欢呼声中他们从舞台上走下来，聚光灯的熄灭还没有来得及将他解绑，摄影机就又向着他们袭来。他的肩膀紧绷，努力笑出一个轻松的表情。紧张感让成员们的声音在他耳中变得模糊。他有些犹豫着要不要开口说几句话。突然他听到了一个声音在呼唤他。

        "那么最后，让我们明浩说一句结束语吧。"权顺荣笑着把他搂到镜头前，用鼓励的眼神看着他。  
        徐明浩慢慢的吐出发音不够标准的单词，看着权顺荣点头赞许他语法的正确用法，朝着镜头羞怯地笑着。在冗杂闪烁着的闪光灯下，在没有被太多镜头窥探到的放送室中，有一双温暖的眼睛看向他眼底。  
镜头撤去，权顺荣跑过来拥抱他，温柔地揉着徐明浩卷卷的头发，在他的耳畔轻声说道:"做得好"。  
啊。徐明浩想到，这是好温暖好温暖的一个拥抱啊。温暖到权顺荣身上的温度透过布料与血肉，钻进了他心跳动着的地方。徐明浩摸了摸自己的左侧的胸口，他的骨架很瘦，心跳声撞击得好像格外清晰。徐明浩捂着自己胸腔中酸涩又逐渐加剧的雷声，蜷缩着蹲了下来。

        是病状开始的瞬间。

//  
        他的身体不是很好。  
        陌生的环境使徐明浩格外容易水土不服。他烧得晕晕乎乎，蜷在被子里。被人从上方轻柔的拍了拍肩。  
        "吃药啦明浩。"  
        权顺荣俯下身子，小心翼翼的吹了吹热水，把水杯和药放在床头，摸着徐明浩的额头。"哎哟怎么办，真的好烫啊。"  
        徐明浩迷迷糊糊地看着权顺荣的身影，昏沉的朦胧中一种暧昧的幻觉将他环抱。他掀起被子的一角，往他的哥哥怀里钻了钻。权顺荣躺下来，揉揉他的脑袋。徐明浩满足的往权顺荣怀里供，继续他昏天地暗的午觉。中间他突然醒来，看着权顺荣也睡着了，嘴角弯起甜甜的弧度，一只手还抚在自己的背上。睡梦中权顺荣喃喃地说道:"哥给你偷偷拿了小香肠..."  
        他噗嗤一声笑了出来，看向放在床头的小香肠，然后他闭上双眼，试图继续这个午觉，听到了自己心跳声沉重的回响。  
        轰隆，轰隆。

        确诊了。他绝望的想到。

//  
        时光辗转流动，聚光灯聚焦。权顺荣顶着一头金发走向延伸舞台。灯光陷入他的太阳般的发丝，有一些过于耀眼了。徐明浩看得发愣。

        "王子大人——！王子大人——！"呼喊声延续不绝。权顺荣开心地眯起双眼，张开手臂迎接这欢呼。  
        "晚上好，我是克拉们的王子大人。"  
        是王子大人。他在权顺荣身后喃喃的复述道。  
        王子总是童话中勇气的象征，王子会骑着白马拯救公主，屠杀恶龙，总是伴随着盛大又浪漫的美好结局。  
那么也许，也许王子能解救一颗心脏吗？

        他急切的想宣泄他的病状。他在匿名信里写到——

//  
        "...seventeen没有你的话，我不行。"

        匿名信的内容被队友念完。徐明浩不安地转动着椅子，低着头，像是要把自己的鞋底盯穿。  
        "是那位吧。"成员们讨论道。  
        "呀，IMMA。"权顺荣有点惊喜，浅笑着向他看来。他觉得炽热的目光将他击穿。他用力抓着话筒不让它从手心滑落，压住颤抖的声音。

        "不是，难说噢。"

        不好，病状好像又加重了。

//  
        "你必须看看。"在seventeen展示会最后一天的夜晚，权顺荣拉着刚回国的徐明浩，偷偷溜进的展厅的场馆。  
        他们走过画廊，进入照片墙的区域。少年们的照片被珍藏进相框，他看着手机的微弱的光线透过权顺荣的剪影，照亮的是他们青春的痕迹。  
        "帅气的小可爱。"权顺荣忽然在一张徐明浩青涩的照片下停驻，回头看向徐明浩，露出笑容。他总是记得，徐明浩想到。他的哥哥总是将自己的光亮和汗水都放在心上。  
        忽然间，警卫的脚步声渐近。权顺荣抓住他的手，踏着步伐向走廊的尽头奔跑。尽头飘渺着的光逐渐放大，徐明浩低头望向他们紧握的手，看向权顺荣被光勾勒的轮廓。他看见灿烂阳光的错觉。光下的灰尘钻进他的眼，刺痛着心脏在轰隆隆地震动。他们跑过长长的走廊，向着光亮奔去。

 

//  
        偶像是造梦者。seventeen在距离创造者最近的地方，亲手编织着奇迹。  
        凌冽的风与火从他们耳边呼啸而过，他们不管不顾，弯下腰，团戒相碰，发出清脆悦耳的声音。

        "假如...假如没有做偶像的话，现在会在做什么呢？"  
        "我不知道。" 权顺荣回答的干脆利落。

//  
        徐明浩做了一个梦。  
        他梦见他独自跑过长长的走廊，权顺荣站在尽头灯光灿烂处向他招手。他焦急地向着尽头跑去，将权顺荣拥入怀里。冗杂的欢呼声听不见了，惊雷声也听不见了。他们跨过璀璨的霓虹灯，他们可以穿过城市和沙漠，做两个自由的旅行者。他们可以开一家小店，可以不再看向绚丽世界的一切。时光呼啸而过，他看见他和权顺荣一起坐在舞台的坐席上，权顺荣温和的靠在他的身上，微笑看着舞台上少年们光鲜的神采。

        不对。徐明浩开始向着梦境后退。

        不是的，不应该是这样的。

        有时权顺荣会在台下笑着，你以为他是温顺的小动物，对着人肆无忌惮的露出肚皮上柔软的皮毛。但当他一站上舞台，你就会感受到他侵略又压迫的魅力，迫使你屏息着目不转睛。  
权顺荣，权hoshi。他是为舞台而生的。他是猛虎，是暴风雨。

        梦境好像突然与现实的记忆重叠。他想到权顺荣在舞台上受伤却还故作淡定的看向自己，汗水流过权顺荣紧皱的眉间，流进他酸涩的心脏里，却又熠熠生辉。他想到自己在前几天的演唱会上说过有得必有失。当盛大的纸花在他们头上绽开，少年们拉住彼此的双手围成圆圈，在震耳欲聋的欢呼与音乐中跳跃着。克拉棒在黑暗中摇曳，那是他们的钻石银河。他想冲着成员和他大喊，梦还很大，他们还在全力奔跑着。所以你不要哭，你们不要哭，我们都不要哭。

 

        梦醒了。

//  
        "回家再继续睡吧。"

        权顺荣坐在他的旁边，揉了揉徐明浩的眉间，轻声对他说道。于是他起身，看着权顺荣推开了练习室的门。他沉默地跟着权顺荣走进电梯，走出公司，看着权顺荣好似也被睡意感染，背着自己偷偷打了一个小哈欠。在发现自己的举动完全暴露在徐明浩眼中时，又转身朝着他傻傻的笑了笑。  
然后？然后洪雷声又像海啸般向徐明浩的胸腔淹没袭来。要如何治愈自己？他感到自己的脚被寒冷的空气硬生生的钉在了出口的阶梯上。在这一刻他突然想与自己和解了，毕竟这个世界的每一分每一秒，都有一些心脏得到救治，也有一些心脏在死去。于是他张开了口——

 

//

        "哥。" 徐明浩听见自己用干涸的声音说。"其实我..."

//  
        "明浩！"  
        一声惊喜的呼喊淹过了他的声音。  
        "明浩呀，快看快看！" 权顺荣在他耳畔叫到。

        他抬起头，看见雪花落在他哥哥毛茸茸的头顶上。权顺荣闭上眼睛，让雪温柔的亲吻他的鼻尖。大雪盖过了他们来时的路，盖过了杂乱又沉重的心跳声，盖过了一段告白。他看着权顺荣穿着那厚厚的羽绒大衣蹦着跑到远处，像个孩子一般迎接这个冬天在这座城市降临的第一捧积雪。徐明浩有些看不清权顺荣的表情，但想必他一定在呼出的白气下，弯着眼角亮晶晶的笑。他一定是这样笑着的，他知道权顺荣总是会这样笑。

 

        ......罢了。

        罢了，徐明浩想。  
        就让他被海啸淹没，与这惊雷声相依相伴。直到挺过所有炙痛的，积攒着的，无以名状的跳动，让他能在这双眼里映下所有他闪闪发亮的珍贵时刻。直到他们唱着歌跨过所有大洋，被欢呼声震得粉身碎骨，直到视野模糊到无法将他眼中流离的光看清，直到积雪落在用花岗岩刻成的石碑上，再来杀死这颗心脏也不迟。

 

End.


End file.
